In many regions around the world, it is common to have a garage door opening system motorized and remotely controllable from the vehicle, also known as a universal garage door opening (UGDO) system. The UGDO system typically includes a garage door opener located within the vehicle, for example on the rearview mirror interior of the vehicle, which is programmable to learn the characteristics of the garage door signal which a garage door transceiver expects to receive for controlling the garage door. The garage door opener features a learning mode, which may be entered by using a dedicated Human Machine Interface (HMI). In learning mode, the garage door opener scans the garage door signal from the handheld remote terminal to learn its characteristics and credentials. Subsequently, when prompted by the user, the garage door opener wirelessly transmits a signal having the characteristics and credentials of the handheld remote terminal to the garage door receiver that controls the garage door. When trained, it is no longer needed to carry along the handheld remote terminal or leave it in the vehicle, which is good for theft prevention.
With the development of Camera Monitoring Systems in vehicles, rear view mirrors are starting to integrate more high frequency operating electronic functions (e.g., cameras, TFT displays with image processing capability, eC mirrors, etc.). This new integration interference with the RF transceivers may undermine the UGDO performance, reducing significantly the operating range of the UGDO functionality, which is one of the main features of the system.